Rifts
by Axsilver08
Summary: ¿Qué tanto se debe querer a una persona para poder romper la barrera de una distancia tan grande y significativa como el tiempo mismo?
1. Grietas

1\. Grietas

«No se supone que deba estar aquí, pero simplemente no puedo evitarlo». Pensaste para ti misma. «Y pensar que todo comenzó hace unos cuantos días…». Te aferraste a tu paraguas, el cual una ráfaga de viento te intentaba arrebatar de las manos. Unas cuantas gotas de lluvia dieron a parar a tu rostro, las limpiaste y miraste en dirección al riachuelo que corría a escasos centímetros de tus pies. Un paso en falso o un resbalón podría bien significar la muerte, en el fondo tenías miedo, pero la razón por la que estabas allí valía correr todos los riesgos del mundo a la vez.

—Hola— Dijo una cálida voz a tus espaldas—. Hoy llegaste antes, me haces quedar mal.

—No es eso, es sólo que… No podía esperar a escuchar tu voz — Continuaste sin darte vuelta, seguías observando el agua pasar y llevar de vez en cuando una que otra hoja.

— ¿Pasa algo? Te siento un poco distante— Dijo la chica, a la vez que se sonrojaba un poco.

—No es nada, cosas de diario, ya sabes. Hoy no fue mi mejor día. Llegué tarde a la escuela porque mi madre no quería darse prisa y ya sabes cómo es—Dijiste volteando los ojos hacia arriba, era un gesto normal en ti, aunque sabías que ella no podría notarlo, no podías evitarlo.

—Bueno, cuéntame porqué dices que fue un mal día.

Su voz se escuchaba un poco más cerca, sin embargo, no sentías que fuera lo suficiente.

—¿Está lloviendo o porqué se escucha tanto ruido? — Continuó ella, en vista de que tú no querías hablar mucho.

Un auto pasó a toda velocidad justo sobre ti, sonando la bocina y salpicando agua por todas partes, esta escurrió por las orillas del puente y dio a parar al suelo empapando tus ropas, deseaste haber llevado un impermeable, en lugar de tu chamarra y unos jeans. «Al menos pensé en usar botas». Ideaste para reconfortarte, pero el helado toque del agua contra tu cuerpo te decía que era una mala idea haber acudido hoy, te diste cuenta de que la chica seguía esperando tu respuesta.

—Sí, sí—Dijiste apresurada mientras te sacudías las botas y te dabas vuelta para ver una pared vacía.

—Gracias al cielo que contestas, por un momento temí que te hubiera pasado algo o peor… Que me habías dejado sola…—Contestó la chica, mientras soltaba un suspiro de alivio.

Te quedaste helada tras escuchar tal confesión. Comenzaste a correr contra la pared y te dejaste caer de rodillas frente a ella, el agua en tus rodillas las helaba a un punto que sentías un pequeño calambre, pero no te importaba mucho.

—NUNCA, pero NUNCA, creas que te dejaría sola…—Dijiste con voz seria a la vez que colocabas una mano en la pared y reclinabas tu cabeza contra ella.

—Lo sé… Es solo que me aterra la idea de no poder escucharte más…— Dijo sollozando.

—Ya, ya, cálmate un poco, no es para tanto— Continuaste para reconfortarla, pero su llanto era más notorio que antes.

«La hice llorar… Odio hacerla llorar». Pensaste.

Se escuchó como la chica se acercaba más y más a la pared, mas no se sentía calor alguno, sólo las heladas gotas de lluvia que resbalaban poco a poco por la pared, y empapaban ahora tu cabello. Te diste vuelta y te sentaste junto a donde la voz de la chica sonaba más fuerte.

—Sí, sí es para tanto, ayer… Ayer vine a leer un poco, sabía que no estarías, sólo quería pasar un rato en nuestro sitio, pero noté algo diferente… No quería decírtelo, pero tallé en el árbol un corazón en torno a la grieta… Es vergonzoso confesarte esto, pero lo hice de manera que la punta inferior y el lugar donde las curvas se juntan tocaran las orillas de la grieta, pero… ayer noté que las orillas no tocan ya el corazón… La grieta se está haciendo más pequeña…—Dijo ahora llorando sin contenerse, podías escuchar unos pequeños golpeteos de su lado.

Te quedaste en silencio un buen rato.

—¿S-Sam?

—¿Estás segura? ¿No fue un sueño? Tal vez el árbol sólo está creciendo un poco y no sea nada de lo que debamos preocuparnos—. Contestaste con miedo, te sentías a punto de estallar en llanto, pero no podías darte el lujo, alguna de las dos debía mantenerse cuerda

—Conozco este árbol como la palma de mi mano, no hay manera de que sea un error… Se nos acaba el tiempo…

—No, no digas eso—. Dijiste acercándote más a la pared—Escucha, si la grieta se cierra, sólo tendremos que buscar otra, y si esa se cierra, encontraremos otra, no importa el tiempo que nos tome, no te quedarás sin mí, ¿Entiendes?

—Sam, sabes lo difícil que fue encontrar esta grieta, sólo fue una coincidencia que las dos pasáramos por aquí el mismo día y a la misma hora… ¿Quién dice que podré volverte a encontrar? ¿Quién me promete que no me quedaré sola y te perderé para siempre? —. Ahora estaba gritando, su llanto era incontrolable.

—Yo, yo te prometo que nunca nos separaremos, te encontré y tú me encontraste, así se nos vaya esta vida y la siguiente, no nos vamos a perder. ¡Es más, te prometo incluso que encontraremos la manera de estar juntas! —Te levantaste y golpeaste la pared.

—¿Lo prometes? —. La voz de la chica se había vuelto sólo un susurro.

—Lo prometo…

—¿En esta vida?

—Y en las que siguen…

—Sam… Yo… T-Te a… —Su voz desapareció en la lluvia.

—¿July? —Tu corazón se detuvo. —¡July contéstame!

Te levantaste y comenzaste a golpear la pared.

—¡No! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¡No por favor! ¡NO! — Estallaste en llanto mientras aporreabas la pared. —¡No!

Te dejaste caer en el suelo y comenzaste a llorar sin contenerte, gritabas y la respiración te fallaba, el paraguas había caído junto a ti y la lluvia te daba en el rostro sin contenerse. Ahora estabas completamente empapada y el viento de la noche se sentía como cuchillas sobre tu piel.

Los minutos se sentían como horas y al cabo de unos cuantos, decidiste levantarte y resignarte a irte.

Fue entonces cuando una brillante luz de color blanco se iluminaba frente a ti, la grieta por la que habían estado hablando todo este tiempo se había desgarrado y ocupaba todo el muro frente a ti, entre la borrosa imagen que podías ver frente a ti, distinguías un campo verde vacío, parecía ser un día soleado y no se veía nadie a la distancia, entonces sus miradas se cruzaron…

Era la chica más hermosa que habías visto en tu vida.


	2. Recuerdo

Recuerdo

«¿Ahora qué?» Te preguntaste al subir al taxi.

—Vaya tormenta, ¿no? —preguntó el chofer con aires de querer comenzar una conversación.

—Sí, eso parece, pero según las noticias, lo peor está aún por venir. —Replicaste esperando que eso fuera lo último que se dijeran el resto de sus vidas.

En la radio sonaba una canción acerca de un hombre del espacio cuya nave había sufrido un accidente; un amigo tuyo te había hablado de la canción, pero por más que lo intentaste, sólo pudiste recordar la palabra "Bowie", no le tomaste importancia, aunque pusiste atención a la letra para distraerte un poco de lo que acababa de suceder, sobra decir que no tuviste éxito alguno.

«Es hermosa…» Pensaste mientras recordabas a la chica de cabello castaño y ojos color avellana, su lindo vestido blanco y el hermoso paisaje a sus espaldas, el sol iluminando su rostro y el viento ondulando su cabello frente a ti. No era nada como ella te había visto, una chica en la mitad de la lluvia bajo un puente. «Debí haberme visto horrible, ¿Qué pensará de mí?».

Podías recordar cada detalle del momento, incluso cuando la grieta se cerró nuevamente y volvió a su estado original.

—¿Sigues allí? — Preguntaron ambas al mismo tiempo.

—Sí — Se contestaron también sin dejar hablar la una a la otra. Rieron por algunos segundos, se lloraron unas cuantas lágrimas y aún en el piso, con el rostro contra la pared, susurraron a la vez —Eres hermosa…

Seguido de un silencio de esos que no son para nada incómodos, pero que tampoco son del todo "cómodos". Hasta que seguiste diciendo:

—No esperaba que también tuvieras cabello castaño.

—Ni yo que tuvieras mis mismos ojos.

—Somos más parecidas de lo que creíamos jajaja.

—Eso es lindo~

—Y curioso…

Silencio.

—Espera, ahora que lo recuerdo, ¡Estás completamente mojada! —Gritó ella.

—No importa— respondiste con una sonrisa burlona.

—¡Claro que importa!, dijiste que era tarde y que estaba lloviendo un poco, pero no sabía que era media noche y había una tormenta, además, ni siquiera traes puesta ropas apropiadas para la lluvia— su tono era un poco más serio esta vez.

—Lo que sea para poder pasar un tiempo contigo~

—Awww… ¡Pero nada de eso!, necesito que vayas a casa a dormir, podrías enfermar o algo mucho peor, además, aquí ya está atardeciendo y estoy algo retirada de mi casa. Nos reuniremos luego, ¿Te parece?

—Vale… Pero insisto, te preocupas demasiado por mí— le dedicaste uno de tus característicos ojos mirando hacia arriba, pero no pudo notarlos. Eso te hizo sentir un poco mal.

—¿Te parece mañana a la misma hora?

—Sip, aunque tal vez llegue un poco tarde, tengo unas cuantas cosas que hacer, pero prometo apresurarme.

—Serán 6 créditos— la voz del chofer te sacó del sueño; habías llegado a casa y ni siquiera lo habías notado.

—Tome— de tu bolsa sacaste una brillante tarjeta azul y la deslizaste por la terminal situada bajo la manija para abrir la puerta, esta emitió un pequeño pitido y te entregó un pequeño recibo.

—Que pase una buena noche jo…— le cerraste la puerta en la cara y diste la vuelta sin dejar que terminara su oración.

Te detuviste frente a la puerta y descubriste que habías olvidado la sombrilla en el puente, te sentiste un poco tonta, pero tu teléfono se iluminó y te apresuraste a revisarlo; era sólo una copia electrónica de tu recibo. No estabas muy segura de qué esperabas que fuera pero no hizo más que hacerte sentir peor.

Entraste a casa sin hacer ruido, subiste a tu habitación y tomaste las primeras prendas que viste junto a la cama, tu madre te interceptó camino al baño.

—¿Porqué tan tarde? —Inquirió con un tono severo.

—Tenía un trabajo en equipo, así que decidí quedarme en la biblioteca hasta tarde, cuando salí me di cuenta de que no me había cargado la tarjeta y tuve que pedirle prestada la suya a una amiga, lo que implica que pasé a su casa y eso me tomó un buen rato —contestaste sin titubear, lo que ayudo a que tu historia fuera más creíble.

—Hmmm… Está bien. Pero la próxima vez me gustaría que me aviaras antes de llegar tan tarde.

—Claro — replicaste antes de entrar al baño.

«Eso estuvo cerca» pensaste.

En cuanto saliste, tus ojos se cerraban por si solos y una fuerza extraña te mantenía de pie, te sentaste junto a la cama y te quedaste dormida sin darte cuenta.

En tus sueños, no podías dejar de ver a la chica de cabello castaño y ojos color avellana, estaban sentadas junto a la grieta, pero en esta ocasión, estaba lo suficientemente abierta para poder verse la una a la otra todo el tiempo. Estaban compartiendo un helado.

Cuando despertaste, tenías un antojo incontrolable por helado.


	3. Helado

1\. Helado

«Me pregunto si habrá sal en casa…» La idea pasó por tu mente mientras estabas en clase de matemáticas, la profesora estaba parloteando unas cosas que habías estudiado por adelantado el año pasado, así que no pusiste mucha atención en clase y dejaste tu mente divagar mientras observabas por la ventana. Afuera había unos niños jugando, nada nuevo, considerando que la universidad estaba junto a un parque y cruzando la calle, había una unidad habitacional, donde casualmente, vivía tu mejor amigo.

—Señorita, en vista de que no le importa mucho la clase, ¿Sería tan amable de por favor pasar a explicar el tema usted misma? —La voz de la profesora te sacó del sueño, tus manos se tensaron y sentiste las miradas de todos tus compañeros posarse en ti.

Estabas a punto de comenzar a sudar, cuando la chica junto a ti se levantó del asiento dando un salto y gritó:

—¡Cuarenta y dos!

—¿Disculpe? —Preguntó la profesora bastante sorprendida.

—La respuesta… Es cuarenta y dos… ¿Cierto? — Contestó la chica mientras se acomodaba el cabello despeinado y se limpiaba la saliva seca del rostro. Parecía haber estado dormida toda la clase.

—Señorita, ¿Se encuentra usted bien? —Inquirió la profesora un poco asustada.

—Sí, sí… Es sólo que… Los ratones, ya sabe, los ratones blancos… En la taza de té, querían la respuesta… ¿No?... — La chica se había percatado de todas las miradas sobre ella y comenzó a ruborizarse—. Disculpen —Comentó antes de tomar sus cosas y salir corriendo. Durante la carrera, no notó que se había dejado un libro bajo el pupitre, intentaste avisarle, pero ya se había retirado. Lo tomaste en tus manos para revisarlo más de cerca, tenía una mano con un pulgar extendido, un par de ratones blancos, un delfín y un restaurante en la portada. Decidiste no cuestionarte nada y lo guardaste en tu mochila.

La campana que daba por terminada la clase anunció las tres de la tarde, finalmente eras libre.

—¡Hey, Sam! —Te llamó un chico desde el otro lado del salón, mientras la profesora salía—. ¡Espera!

El chico de cabello negro se acercó hasta tu pupitre.

—Ehmmm… Me preguntaba si… ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo y unos amigos al cine esta tarde? Escuché que hoy se estrena una nueva película de horror y las críticas son muy buenas —El chico parecía nervioso, como si en cualquier momento fuera a sufrir un infarto.

—Lo lamento, pero hoy no puedo, tengo planes…—Dijiste en el tono más cortés del que disponías— Tal vez luego ¿Vale?

—Está bien, sí… Será en otra ocasión— El chico, decepcionado, bajó la cabeza y se dio la vuelta.

Saliste del salón, pero casi te tropiezas con un bulto frente a la puerta, bajaste la mirada sólo para encontrarte con la chica que había salido corriendo hace unos momentos, recostada en el piso, llorando y pataleando.

—¿Qué edad dices que tienes? —inquiriste de manera sarcástica.

—Diecisiete —Dijo la chica dejando su rabieta y en tono serio, pero con un rostro curioso, te recordó a una caricatura que habías visto hacía tiempo. Dicho esto, la chica continuó su llanto.

—Levanta, anda— añadiste dándole un leve empujón con el pie—. Tengo un poco de prisa.

—Acabo de tener el episodio más vergonzoso de toda la vida, debería buscar un puente y lanzarme de él. Además, perdí mi libro favorito, me desvelé leyendo y por eso me quedé dormida en clase, ahora no puedo encontrarlo.

—Ahh… Cierto, creo que esto te pertenece— Dijiste introduciendo la mano a tu mochila y entregándole el libro extraño.

La chica se levantó del suelo y se le iluminó el rostro, todas sus expresiones la hacían parecer haber sido sacada de una caricatura.

—¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! —Repitió a todo pulmón a mitad del pasillo mientras todos las observaban de manera extraña. Tu rostro comenzaba a ruborizarse; pero la chica seguía en lo suyo—. ¡Te lo agradezco tanto! Creí que lo había perdido para siempre, permite que te lo pague… —Sacó su monedero de la bolsa de mano, lo abrió y su cara entristeció. Parecía como si una nube negra se hubiera posado de repente sobre ella y se tiró de rodillas al suelo, había comenzado a llorar.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntaste un poco preocupada.

—No… ¡No tengo dinero para pagarte el favor que me has hecho! —La chica estalló en llanto.

—Vamos, cálmate un poco… —Dejaste tus cosas en el piso y te arrodillaste a abrazar a la chica—. Vamos… Todo está bien, no importa que no puedas pagarme, lo hice porque es lo correcto.

—P-pero… ¡Yo quería devolverte el favor! —La chica gimoteó un rato, luego descansó su rostro en tu hombro y se limpió la nariz con tu suéter—. ¡Ahora ensucié tu suéter! ¡Dios, debes creer que soy horrible!

Ya… ya… — La reconfortaste dándole pequeñas palmadas en la espalda—. Te diré qué es lo que vamos a hacer, me acompañarás a la tienda y tú y yo compraremos cosas para preparar un rico helado que nos comeremos en mi casa, ¿Te parece?

El rostro de la chica se había iluminado de nuevo, jurarías que en tu mente unas avecillas entonaban una canción y la nube negra sobre la chica se disipaba. «Que linda…» Pensaste

—¡¿Enserio harías eso por mí?! —Estaba gritando nuevamente—. ¿Hablas enserio?

—Sí, sí, pero sólo si guardas silencio durante cinco minutos en lo que salimos del pasillo para que todos dejen de vernos raro, ¿Vale? —Te levantaste y la ayudaste a levantarse, tomaste las cosas de ambas y la ibas empujando por el pasillo para que caminara. La chica tenía la mirada perdida y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Salieron juntas de la escuela y la chica se calmó, le entregaste su mochila y habían comenzado a caminar juntas.

Tenía una manera curiosa de caminar, levantaba las piernas como si quisiera dar pasos largos todo el tiempo, pero no daba más que pasos normales, colocaba sus manos en la parte baja de su espalda y su cabello en una cola de caballo se mecía con la ligera brisa del viento. «Que linda…» te sorprendiste pensando una vez más. La chica portaba una mochila gris con la figura de un animal que no lograste reconocer, parecía una especie de oso-búho-gato-mapache de sonrisa hipnotizante. Te gustó mucho, aunque no lo mencionaste. Te le quedaste viendo a la chica mientras caminaba frente a ti «No parece una mala persona, es linda y tiene gustos curiosos. Podríamos ser buenas amigas. Inclusive me ofreció un poco de dinero por haberle entregado su lib…» Te diste cuenta de algo y dejaste de pensar.

—Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Porqué querías darme dinero? Se supone que todas las divisas quedaron obsoletas hace tiempo, la única moneda de cambio válida en todo el mundo, son los créditos…— Preguntaste en tono acusador.

La chica se detuvo en seco y puso cara como si la hubieras regañado.

—Jejeje… Creo que me descubriste— Sacó la lengua y cerró un ojo mientras se llevaba la mano derecha detrás de la cabeza. «Que linda…» Pensaste—. A decir verdad, quería convencerte de salir juntas. Tiene tiempo que entramos a la Universidad y te sientas junto a mí en la mayoría de las clases, quería conocerte un poco mejor y tal vez ser amigas; aunque no hablas mucho.

—Que lista… Pero podrías comenzar por decirme tu nombre.

—Ahh claro, que tonta — La chica de dio un leve golpe en la cabeza y estiró el brazo para estrechar tu mano—. Ri, mucho gusto— añadió sonriente.

—Sam, un placer —contestaste estrechando su mano.

—Y dime, Sam… ¿Qué clase de helado vamos a preparar?

—Sí, sobre eso… No sé si te guste… Es una receta extraña, pero muy rica, es mi sabor favorito.

—Arriesgándome a que me ofrezcas un helado hecho de malaria o alguna de esas enfermedades extrañas… Espero me guste tanto como a ti— Añadió sonriendo.

—Jajaja, prometo que no es nada malo—Replicaste riendo—, aunque sí un poco exótico— continuaste pensativa,

Ambas rieron a carcajadas por un rato.

—Y… ¿De qué trata tu libro?, Nunca había visto un libro tan curioso como ese.

La chica se pasó todo el camino hasta la tienda y hacia tu casa, contándote una extraña historia acerca de un hombre de Inglaterra que viaja por el espacio con un extraterrestre, su primo de dos cabezas, una chica, una nave extraña y un robot con problemas de autoestima. Por alguna razón, el número cuarenta y dos era muy importante.

Finalmente llegaron a casa.

—¿Puedes sostener esto un momento? —preguntaste mientras le entregabas la bolsa de compras y colocabas tu mochila en el piso.

Buscaste en las bolsas de tus jeans la llave de la puerta principal, pero recordaste que la habías dejado en la sala antes de salir.

—¿Ehmm… Sucede algo? —Preguntó la chica.

—Creo que me he dejado la llave dentro y no hay nadie en casa, tendré que entrar de la otra manera... —Contestaste mientras te quitabas el suéter y te disponías a amarrarlo a tu cintura, notaste una pequeña mancha extraña a la altura del hombro y te sorprendiste, la acercaste un poco a tu rostro para verla mejor, lo tocaste con la mano; estaba húmedo y viscoso. Entonces recordaste qué era—. ¡Puaj! — Gritaste mientras lo lanzabas al aire y este caía en el rostro de la chica, que sostenía las bolsas y las mochilas.

—¿Qué pasó? ¡No puedo ver! —La chica comenzó a entrar en pánico. Delicadamente dejó las cosas a un lado y sin quitarse el suéter del rostro, comenzó a correr en círculos con los brazos hacia arriba.

Te estabas limpiando la mano en la pared cuando viste a la chica en su acto y comenzaste a reír a carcajadas.

—¡Quítamelo! ¡Quítamelo! ¡Quítamelo! —Gritaba la chica en pánico sin dejar de correr.

La risa era tanta que tuviste que sentarte un momento en el suelo para no explotar, pero no podías parar. No fue hasta que la chica se tropezó con un arbusto y cayó de bruces sobre el pasto junto a la entrada. Se dio la vuelta para poder sentarse y pudo observar qué era lo que te había causado tanto impacto; una mancha en el hombro del suéter. Replicó tu acción de acercarlo a su rostro para ver más de cerca, pero instintivamente probó la mancha con la lengua. Acto seguido se lanzó sobre el suelo y hacía como si fuera a vomitar.

Viendo esto, no pudiste más que estallar a carcajadas una vez más.

Pasados unos minutos, y una botella de agua con la que se enjugó la boca, ambas estaban sentadas en el pasto.

—¿Escuché mal o mencionaste una entrada secreta? —Preguntó la chica.

—¿Qué? Ahh… no, me refería a esto— añadiste mientras te incorporabas y comenzabas a buscar una roca entre las plantas.

—¿Es que existe algún hada entre las plantas que nos concederá un deseo para entrar o algo así?

—Tienes mucha imaginación, pero no, sólo quería esto.

Tomaste una roca de forma extraña, te acercaste a la pared y la clavaste en un agujero que tenía la misma forma de la roca, dejando una saliente sobre la que posaste tu pie y te impulsaste para escalar la baranda principal. Una vez del otro lado, corriste a la puerta y abriste con la llave de repuesto que tu madre ocultaba bajo el tapete. Te hiciste con tu llave en la sala y regresaste a ayudar a tu curiosa invitada.

Entraron en la sala, dejaron sus cosas y se dirigieron a la cocina.

—Entonces… ¿Qué helado vamos a preparar? —Inquirió la chica.

—No te diré hasta que lo hayamos terminado, ya me pasó en una ocasión con mi hermana menor, se negó a probarlo y hasta hoy en día no la puedo convencer de probarlo— Contestaste mientras sacabas un cartón de huevos de la bolsa de compras—. Primero ayúdame a sacar las cosas.

Pasaron unos minutos y los ingredientes estaban acomodados sobre la mesa.

—Vainilla, huevos, sal, crema, leche y colorante… ¿Segura que sabes lo que estás haciendo?

—Jajaja, ya lo verás— añadiste con una risa pícara.

Al cabo de unas horas, estaban sentadas las dos en la entrada principal comiendo unas paletas de helado de un tono azul claro.

—Debo admitir que tenía mis dudas, pero éste es el mejor helado que he probado en mi vida— comentó la chica mientras degustaba con placer su helado.

—Creía que no te gustaría, parece ser que te debo una disculpa. ¿Aún quieres saber el nombre?

—No, así déjalo, de esa manera no podré comprarlo por mi cuenta y tendré que acudir a ti cada y que quiera volverlo a probar, será nuestra golosina especial…— Dijo la chica, con una sonrisa en el rostro y gotas de helado escurriendo por las comisuras de sus labios. «Que linda…» Pensaste a la vez que te sonrojabas un poco—. Bien, parece que ya se está haciendo un poco tarde, será mejor que regrese a casa. Un placer conocerte Sam, nos vemos mañana en la escuela y gracias por el helado— Continuó mientras se incorporaba y se iba apresurada por la calle.

«Ni siquiera se despidió apropiadamente… Pero es cierto, ya es bastante tarde y parece que lloverá. Será mejor que limpie la cocina y comience con mis deberes.» Pensaste mientras entrabas de regreso a casa.

Terminaste los deberes más tarde de lo que esperabas. "3:30 am" marcaba el reloj.  
«Vaya que es tarde, debería dejar de comer tanto helado, podría hacerme daño… Ahora que lo pienso, tal vez a July le guste, podría darle la… July…» Pensaste en salir corriendo a donde se reunían siempre, pero no tenía caso, July regresaba a casa cuando tu reloj marcaba las "12:00 am". No estaría allí. Decidiste mejor dormir un poco y pensar en cómo disculparte al día siguiente.

En alguna otra parte, una chica de vestido azul y sombrero de paja te esperaba frente a un árbol a la mitad de una tormenta; con una sombrilla en mano y un pequeño gato mojado en la otra.


	4. Gato

1\. Gato

—¿En qué piensas? —Preguntó la chica sentada frente a ti—. No has tocado ni la tarta ni el té, si no tenías ganas de salir hoy, pudiste haberlo dicho y nos quedábamos en la biblioteca estudiando.

—Perdón —Te forzaste a comer un trozo de tarta y le diste un sorbo al té.

La chica se quitó su extraño gorro rojo con una "M" de color blanco en el frente y lo colocó a su lado. Posó ambas manos sobre la mesa y las estiró hasta alcanzar las tuyas. Las sostenía de manera firme pero cálida. Te miró a los ojos; nunca la habías visto tan seria.

—¿Qué sucede? —susurró sin apartar la mirada de ti, esta vez sonaba preocupada.

«Conocí a una chica a través de una de esas grietas tan peligrosas a las que, según los medios de comunicación y el gobierno, no debemos acercarnos. Llevo unos meses hablando con ella y ambas estamos enamoradas la una de la otra, pero recientemente nos dimos cuenta de que el tiempo que nos queda para estar la una con la otra es muy limitado, y ayer la dejé plantada por pasar todo el día contigo» Por tu mente pasó la idea de decirle todo eso, pero preferiste contenerte.

—Supongamos que existe a una persona muy importante, con la que sólo puedes pasar unas cuantas horas cada cierto tiempo, y a pesar de saber todo eso, faltas a una cita muy importante y tienes miedo de cómo vaya a reaccionar esa persona cuando te disculpes con ella... —las palabras salieron de ti sin tener mucha intención de querer decirlo, debido a esto, sonó casi como un murmullo.

La presión con que la chica tomaba tus manos se tensó un poco, aunque no te lastimaba, decidiste soltarte. Parecía que la noticia la había alterado un poco.

—Vaya… Eso es nuevo… Pero supongo que, si yo la considero una persona muy importante, ella debe pensar lo mismo de mí, ¿No? En ese caso, no creo que haya mucho problema… Sólo deberías disculparte y ser sincera acerca de la razón por la cual faltaste, esa persona lo entenderá… —dijo pensativa— Aunque un obsequio de disculpa tampoco estaría mal— añadió con un guiño.

Te sorprendió verla tan seria, y te diste cuenta de que estaba en lo cierto.

—Tienes razón, aunque el regalo está fuera de discusión jajaja.

—¡Listo, problema resuelto! —suspiró con alivio en el rostro— Ahora… mis honorarios por el consejo.

Se inclinó sobre la mesa y se robó un buen cacho de tu tarta con su tenedor.

—¡Hey! Yo planeaba comerme ese durazno~— dijiste haciendo pucheros.

—Lo lamento, pero no trabajo por menos, jeje.

La chica se colocó el curioso sombrero con un ágil ademán y te dedicó una sonrisa.

«Que linda…» Pensaste.

Ambas se apresuraron a terminar su postre, dividieron la cuenta y salieron del local.

—¿Vas a arreglar eso hoy? —preguntó Ri.

—Sip, tengo una leve idea de qué podría decir— mentiste.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe?...

—No hará falta, gracias. Nos vemos mañana en la escuela— besaste su mejilla y comenzaste a andar en dirección a casa. No notaste que la chica se sonrojó y soltó un suspiro.

No tardaste mucho en llegar a casa, en la sala estaba tu hermana menor comiendo el último helado que habías preparado con Ri el día anterior. Parecía estar viendo una caricatura acerca de un niño que vivía junto a un pirata dentro de una ballena azul.

—¡Hey! Eso era mío —reclamaste.

—Sólo es uno, se veía solitario y decidí hacerle un pequeño favor— contestó sin apartar la vista del televisor.

—Hmmm… Sólo esta vez, pero me la debes. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿No deberías estar en práctica de violín?

—La profesora no se presentó y decidí volver a casa.

—¿Y tus deberes?

—¿Por quién me tomas? Los terminé incluso antes de que terminaran las clases.

«Debo admitirlo, podrá ser un poco malcriada, pero es condenadamente lista» Pensaste.

—Está bien, iré a mi habitación, si necesitas algo, sólo dime.

—También vivo aquí, ¿Sabes? —dijo sarcástica.

—Pareciera que no…—murmuraste.

Pasaba tanto tiempo en cursos extra que parecía que no fuera parte de la familia. Según tus padres, su potencial no debería ser desperdiciado. Desde tu punto de vista, sólo le estaban negando una niñez normal, aunque a Susan no pareciera importarle mucho.

Pasaron unas horas y comenzaba a anochecer; habías terminado los deberes hace rato, así que dedicaste el tiempo que quedaba a pensar en qué decir a July cuando llegara el momento. Sobra decir que no se te ocurrió nada.

Saliste de casa y tomaste el primer taxi que se detuvo frente a ti.

—Al parque puente de Ponti, por favor.

—Claro — replicó el taxista.

En la radio sonaba una canción acerca de una ciudad construida sobre un enorme pez que surcaba el mar. Reconociste la banda inmediatamente, ya que era la preferida de tu mejor amigo. No le tomaste mucha importancia.

«Me sorprende que alguien aparte de Rodrigo escuche esa banda, tal vez se lo cuente la próxima vez que nos veamos. Su universidad me queda algo lejos; es una pena que no haya querido asistir a la misma que yo» Pensaste.

Nada interesante ocurrió el resto del camino.

—Serán seis créditos. —Dijo el conductor presionando unos botones junto a él.

La terminal bajo la manija comenzó a brillar, deslizaste tu tarjeta en ella y el recibo saltó junto con el característico pitido.

Pensaste en cómo te habías comportado con el último taxista y decidiste desearle buena noche a este.

—Que pase buena noche —dijiste con una sonrisa.

—Igualmente, muchas gracias —replicó el conductor. Parecía que tu comentario le había subido el humor un poco.

Ubicaste la fuente al otro lado del camino, te había dejado al principio del puente. Caminaste en dirección a las escaleras ubicadas a la orilla de este, aún era algo temprano, pero querías ensayar lo que dirías frente a July, ibas pensando a la vez que bajabas la escalera y recordaste que debías recuperar tu sombrilla. Decidiste empezar por buscarla.

El río estaba bastante calmado, por más que miraste alrededor, no pudiste encontrar tu sombrilla.

«Tal vez se la llevó el río… Lástima, era mi favorita.» Pensaste.

Caminaste en dirección a la grieta, ibas tan enfrascada pensando en qué le dirías a July, que no notaste el brillo que esta emitía. Cerraste los ojos antes de llegar y decías en voz alta:

—Okay, antes de que digas algo, lamento no haber podido llegar el día de ayer, pero conocí a una chica genial, estaba teniendo un problema y decidí ayudarla. Te caería muy bien si te la presentara…

—Vaya, llegas temprano…—susurró la chica frente a ti.

Un escalofrío recorrió tu cuerpo, no creíste que July fuese a llegar tan temprano, aún faltaba bastante para la hora de siempre. Abriste los ojos, sonrojada.

—¡J-July! N-n-no esperaba que estuvieras aquí—tartamudeaste. No duró mucho pues después te diste cuenta de que la chica estaba parada justo frente a ti. La grieta se había abierto una vez más.

—No te preocupes~—susurró July mientras cerraba los ojos y te sonreía de manera tierna.

Tenía tu sobrilla atada con una correa a la cintura y un pequeño gato color crema y tanto hocico como orejas de color negro, a la vez que unos hermosos ojos azules que parecían brillar frente a la grieta.

«Que linda…» Pensaste.

—¿P-pero qué?...—tartamudeabas, no podías creer lo que estabas viendo.

—Mira, te presento a Luego— dijo mientras levantaba al pequeño gato frente a ti.

Mientras más se acercaba el gato al portal, este brillaba cada vez más, sus ojos también se iluminaban, pero bien podría haber sido sólo el reflejo de la luz.

—Di "hola", Luego—tomaba su patita y la movía como si saludara, a la vez que decía "hola" con una voz chillona.

«No entiendo que está pasando. Pero se ve hermosa…» Pensaste mientras te ponías pálida.

—Hey, ¿Estás bien? Siéntate un momento, pareces un poco enferma— dijo la chica mientras bajaba al gato y este frotaba su lomo contra su pierna a la vez que ronroneaba.

—S-sí, estoy bien…—contestaste mientras te dejabas caer de sentón en el piso—. Es sólo que me asustaste…

—Ohhh, lo lamento, no era mi intención— añadió la chica mientras te sonreía de manera cordial.

Te tomó unos minutos de silencio recobrar la cordura. Así que July comenzó a contarte lo que había pasado,

—Pues… El día de ayer asistí a la hora de siempre… Y estaba lloviendo, me oculté bajo el árbol y esperé a que llegaras; pero como tardabas tanto, me dio sueño y creo que me quedé dormida… Fue entonces cuando vi que la grieta se abrió, creí que eras tú, pero del otro lado sólo pude ver a Luego jugando con tu sobrilla, sabes que amo a los animales y no pude evitar llamarlo, así que el sólo saltó a través y traía la sombrilla consigo… No podía esperar a contarte de lo que había pasado, pero no llegaste…

—Ya te dije que lo lamento— añadiste volteando los ojos hacia arriba en tu gesto característico. Lo que provocó que la chica soltara una carcajada—. ¿D-de qué te ríes? —no pudiste evitar tartamudear, te pasaba cada vez que te sonrojabas.

—Nada, nada~ Ya te dije que no hay problema.

—Me gustaría poder compensártelo…

—No importa~

—¿Segura?

—Sip— dijo sonriendo.

—Vale— concluiste con un puchero.

—Anda, cuéntame un poco más acerca de esta chica…— Pudiste ver cómo tomaba el gato en sus brazos y lo acariciaba. Aunque este parecía estar algo incómodo.

Comenzaste a contarle acerca de Ri, tal y como ella te lo había solicitado. Al principio no parecía ser gran cosa, sin embargo, no notabas la manera en que sus manos se tensaban y las caricias se volvían cada vez más bruscas. No fue sino hasta que le contaste lo que te dijo acerca del helado. En ese momento pudiste ver claramente cómo le apretaba la cola al gato y este se retorcía gritando para posteriormente salir corriendo. En cuanto el gato gritó, El portal comenzó a parpadear y regresó a su forma original, un pequeño agujero en la pared.

Te levantaste de un salto y te lanzaste a la pared, bastante exaltada comenzaste a gritar

—¡¿July?! ¿Sigues allí?

—Sí, perdón. Luego salió corriendo y tengo que atraparlo. Nos vemos el día de mañana. Perdón— podías escuchar su voz volviéndose cada vez más débil, había salido corriendo.

—E-está bien…— susurraste mientras te quedabas de pie en el mismo lugar un buen rato.

El cielo comenzó a nublarse. Ya era hora de volver a casa.


	5. Luego

5.- Luego

—¿No odias eso? —inquirió la chica frente a ti.

—¿El qué? —preguntaste tú.

—Los silencios incómodos. El hecho de que tenemos que estar hablando cualquier tontería para poder sentirnos cómodos. Es entonces cuando te das cuenta de que has encontrado a la persona correcta, cuando pueden estar callados por un maldito segundo y compartir un momento de silencio.

—Vaya… Eso fue profundo… —contestaste levantando la mirada de la taza de té frente a ti.

—¿Genial, cierto? —añadió Ri con una sonrisa coqueta en el rostro, reclinándose en su asiento y dando un sorbo a su chocolate caliente.

—Sí, de hecho, es increíble. ¿Es tuyo? —apoyaste tus codos en la mesa y te inclinaste hacia enfrente con aire expectativo.

Al escuchar esto, Ri escupió el chocolate y te dedicó una mirada similar a la de un profesor molesto.

—E-es Pulp Fiction... No me digas q-que… ¡¿No conoces Pulp Fiction?! —lucía algo alterada ya.

—Ja ja ja, perdón, pero sabes que nunca entiendo tus referencias. —contestaste juguetona.

—Sólo estoy intentando entablar conversación, llevas callada viendo las papas desde hace cinco minutos; si querías que las pidiera sin queso podrías haberlo dicho.

—No, no, no es eso, sólo estoy un poco desconcertada últimamente… Ya se me pasará.

—¿Sabes? Aveces eres imposible de entender —añadió limpiando su boca con una servilleta y dejándola al lado—. ¿Te gustaría pasar a mi casa y hacer los deberes de matemáticas? Últimamente el profesor me ha dejado muchas dudas.

—No creo, perdón. Planeaba verme con alguien en el parque, lo lamento...

Comenzaste a rebuscar algo entre tus cosas, estabas tan concentrada que no notaste la manera en que la sonrisa de Ri se borraba de su rostro y ponía cara melancólica.

Hubo un silencio incómodo entre las dos. Tomaste tu teléfono y fingiste enviar mensajes. Pasaron un buen rato sin decirse nada la una a la otra.

—Creo que mejor me retiro, esos temas no se estudiarán solos —comentó ella en tono serio— pagaré yo, no te preocupes, te lo debo por tu tarta de ayer.

Dicho esto, la chica tomó sus cosas, tecleó unas cosas en la terminal que estaba a la orilla de la mesa, deslizó su tarjeta y salió apresurada.

«¿Qué le picó? ~» Pensaste. «Ni siquiera se llevó su recibo» Tomaste el trozo de papel que reposaba en la terminal, la cantidad no era mucha, pero a ti te pareció un poco excesivo. No le tomaste mucha importancia. Añadiste unos cuantos créditos como propina y saliste a la calle.

El reloj de la plaza marcaba las tres de la tarde. Te colocaste los audífonos y comenzaste a andar a casa. Sonaba una canción que no reconociste, hace unos días Ri te había compartido algunas de sus canciones favoritas y todo indicaba que esta era una de ellas. No tenía letra, sino que era una tonada relajante, un sonido muy deprimente para tu gusto, lo que provocó una extraña melancolía en ti, la melodía se llamaba "Seven hours with a backseat driver" «Vaya nombre…» Pensaste, no le tomaste mucha importancia. Afuera llovía.

—Vaya, llegas temprano hoy— te sorprendió Susan, recostada de bruces en el sillón de la sala.

—Mira quién lo dice, ¿Es que te estás saltando tus clases? —inquirió Sam.

—Ja ja, que graciosa hermanita— la niña se incorporó en el sillón y pudiste ver que estaba leyendo un libro.

La portada tenía una delgada niña de cabello azul frente a una enorme casa de madera color rosa. La luna se alzaba tras la casa y tenía proyectada sobre de si una sombra que asimilaba la silueta de un botón; lo reconociste inmediatamente, era uno de tus favoritos.

—Sólo salí antes, apenas son las tres de la tarde y álgebra avanzada comienza hasta las cuatro. Tengo tiempo de sobra —la niña puso el libro a un lado y se dirigió hacia la cocina.

—¿Preparaste la comida?

—Sí ¿Gustas un poco? —dijo mientras sacaba del refrigerador un plato de fruta con miel y granola encima.

—Susan, sabes que eso no es comida, madre dice que no puedes sobrevivir a base de fruta con miel —reclamó Sam mientras caminaba en dirección a la alacena.

—A mí me gusta, es nutritivo y aporta energía. Además, es mejor que vivir a base de sándwiches de queso fundido como tú— la niña se acercó a la barra y se sentó sobre ella, aún tenía el libro en sus manos.

Le dedicaste una mirada de desaprobación que interpretó bastante bien, porque de inmediato regresó al suelo.

—Creí que no te gustaban las obras de Gaiman— añadiste.

—Esta es sorpresivamente buena, a decir verdad: Una niña atrapada en casa de una bruja que quiere quitarle los ojos… Es increíble.

—Jajaja, si te gustó eso, deberías leer " _El precio a pagar"._ Es otra de mis favoritas.

—No me malinterpretes, pero sólo lo tomé porque estaba aburrida. Aunque tal vez lo vea también.

—Como quieras — su comentario te hizo molestar un poco, pero lo dejaste pasar.

Tomaste una caja de cereal y del refrigerador una botella de leche. Esta última tenía poco menos de la mitad. Le dirigiste a Susan una mirada de enojo.

—Debiste decirme que no había leche o bien pudiste haber ido a comprar más — dejaste la botella en la mesa con un claro descontento.

—Perdón —la niña bajó la mirada y salió de la cocina de vuelta al sofá. Encendió la televisión y puso un videojuego, se veía un poco decaída. Parecía haber tenido un mal día y sólo estaba intentando distraerse diciendo y haciendo tonterías, era difícil de explicar, pero te había pasado.

—Hey… ¿Qué pasa…? — te dirigiste a la sala, te sentaste junto a ella y la abrazaste de manera cálida.

—No estoy segura, sólo me siento un poco cansada, madre me ha estado causando mucho estrés últimamente, desde que se enteró que mis notas bajaron en el curso de alemán y quiere quitarme las clases música— se escuchaba muy seria y como si estuviese a punto de romper en llanto. Aunque tu expresión era de mucha sorpresa, intentaste disimularlo.

«A su edad… yo también había tenido problemas con madre por situaciones similares…» pensaste.

—Te diré que haremos: Iré por una botella de leche a la tienda, compraré algunos dulces y volveremos para ver películas y jugar videojuegos el resto del día… ¿Vale? —preguntaste con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Enserio? —inquirió Susan emocionada.

—¡Claro! Sólo deja me cambio a algo más cómodo y voy a la tienda. Mientras tanto, busca unas cuantas películas y una manta caliente.

—¡Enseguida! — replicó emocionada. Se levantó y de inmediato subió corriendo en dirección a su habitación. Había dejado el videojuego encendido.

Apagaste la televisión y te dirigiste a tu habitación. Una vez arriba, te quitaste los jeans y te pusiste el pijama y una sudadera vieja de color gris. «Madre se está pasando un poco con Susan, prometí que no me metería en sus asuntos, pero tal vez deba hablar con ella un poco…» Pensaste. Tomaste tu tarjeta de la mochila y la metiste en tu pantalón.

—¡Regreso en un momento! —gritaste desde la puerta.

—¡Está bien! — contestó Susan asomándose por la ventana de su habitación.

El camino hacia la tienda no era muy largo, pero no sabías que el regreso te tomaría más de lo habitual.

—Serán treinta y dos créditos— dijo el encargado mientras introducía los dulces y la leche en la bolsa.

Deslizaste la tarjeta y te entregó el recibo. Afuera llovía, así que te pusiste el gorro de tu sudadera antes de salir.

Una vez afuera, comenzaste a caminar en dirección a casa. «July…» pensaste. Te sentías un poco ansiosa por la cita de esta noche, no era muy tarde aún, tu reloj de pulsera marcaba las seis de la tarde, unas horas más y tendrías que partir rumbo al parque, si te dabas prisa, tal vez llegaras a ver una o dos películas con Susan. Pero debías darte prisa.

Entonces lo viste atravesar la calle a toda velocidad. Parecía un pequeño manchón de color crema que cruzaba la avenida a toda prisa; poco más y un auto rojo lo habría atropellado. Una vez en la banqueta, el pequeño gato de hocico negro se detuvo y te miró fijamente con sus ojos azules como el cielo. Traía un paliacate del mismo color amarrado al cuello. «Que lindo… Se parece a…» no terminaste de pensarlo y dejaste con cuidado las cosas en el piso y te arrodillaste. Husmeaste un poco hasta que encontraste la botella de leche. La abriste y vertiste un poco en tu mano, haciendo señas al gato para que se acercara. No parecía muy amigable, pero de todas maneras decidió echar un vistazo a lo que le ofrecías. Caminó lentamente en dirección a ti y mientras bebía la leche de tu mano, pudiste ver que el paliacate tenía escrito con letras cursivas "Luego".

—Entonces sí eres el pequeño Luego… Creo que no nos hemos presentado aún, mi nombre es Sam. Mucho gusto— dijiste acariciando su lomo con la mano que tenías libre. El pequeño comenzaba a ronronear y parecía disfrutar tus caricias—. Pero dime… ¿Dónde está July…? ¿Es que ha venido contigo? —no tardaste en darte cuenta de que era una pregunta tonta. El gato era especial, sí, pero no era posible que pudiera haber pasado July junto con él ¿O sí? De todas formas, lo primero ella asegurar que Luego estuviera a salvo.

—¿Es ese tu gato? — preguntó mientras se acercaba a ti el hombre del auto rojo, llevaba un traje muy elegante que lucía apretado en los brazos y la espalda; lucía muy fuerte y su rostro daba a entender a cualquiera "Estoy muy ocupado como para perder el tiempo contigo, pero si me haces enfadar, no me molestaría tomarme unos minutos para partirte la cara".

—¿Algo así, porqué lo pregunta? —contestaste en el tono más serio que tenías, aunque por dentro te sentías un poco nerviosa. Esperabas él no lo notara por debajo de tu capucha gris.

El hombre bufó e infló el pecho, el traje se le pegó más al cuerpo; parecía estar por soplar cual lobo malo y lanzarte a ti y al gato por la calle hasta el otro lado. Te imaginaste cómo se verían tú y Luego volando por sobre la calle y yendo a parar a un río, lo que era un poco estúpido, porque no había ningún río cerca, excepto el del parque y no era un río más que en días donde la lluvia era incesante. Te sorprendió aún más el hecho de encontrarte pensando todo esto mientras tenías un hombre muy enojado de pie junto a ti, y Luego salía corriendo en dirección a…

Luego salió a toda velocidad en cuanto vio al hombre aproximándose. Éste introdujo su mano al bolsillo interno del traje y sacó lo que parecía ser una pistola de dardos tranquilizantes, posteriormente arremetió en dirección al callejón por el que Luego se había ido.

—¡HEY! —gritaste mientras te lanzabas tras ellos. Dejando las compras detrás.

Luego torció a la izquierda en la primera esquina que encontró, el hombre no iba muy por detrás de él, se detuvo al llegar a la misma esquina y disparó dos veces. «Tssk» musitó mostrando los dientes y con frustración en el rostro. Prosiguió a continuar corriendo por el mismo camino. En cuanto llegaste a la misma posición, pudiste ver que uno de los dardos había ido a dar en una caja de cartón situada bajo una gran reja de metal. El otro, estaba encajado en una bolsa de basura arrumbada del otro lado.

Luego estaba ya bastante lejos y el hombre estaba escalando la reja con una increíble facilidad. Te detuviste frente a la reja y comenzaste a subirla con torpeza, claramente no sabías como escalar, hacías tu mejor esfuerzo. Te tomó un rato, pero cuando caíste al otro lado, el hombre había desaparecido en la intersección al final del pasillo. «No, no, no, no, no, no…» pensaste.

—¡Alto ahí! —escuchaste al hombre gritar a tu derecha.

«Anda, sigue gritando, seguro el gato entenderá y se detendrá para ti…» pensante al correr hacia él.

Cuando llegaste a la siguiente esquina, Luego estaba acorralado, la lluvia había empapado el muro y no podía escalar.

—Vaya, vaya— dijo el hombre apuntando al gato, que intentaba escalar el resbaladizo muro.

—¡Luego! —gritaste por detrás del hombre. Este te dirigió una mirada, distrayéndose del gato. Que ahora corría hacia ti. Se escabulló por entre los pies del hombre.

Comenzaste a correr en dirección opuesta extendiendo los brazos hacia atrás, esperando que el gato saltara hacia ellos tan pronto te alcanzara, sus enormes ojos azules parecían brillar de manera intensa, lo cual te distrajo y a los cuantos pasos, en cuanto el gato se encontró entre tus brazos, te descompensó el peso extra y tropezaste. Pero no fuiste a dar al suelo. Al menos, no de inmediato.

Una brillante luz azul los envolvió mientras caían y eran absorbidos por el suelo. Cerraste los ojos esperando el impacto seco contra el suelo, pero al ver que tardaba más de los esperado, los abriste un momento. Por un segundo, creíste ver una niña de vestido morado y escoba caminar con un pequeño mapache caricaturesco siguiéndola de cerca. Parpadeaste otra vez y fuiste a dar contra el suelo.

Te tomó unos segundos recobrar la razón…

Cuando despertaste, el suelo estaba mojado y había agua corriendo junto a ti. No tardaste en reconocer el lugar donde estabas. Los autos se escuchaban pasar a toda velocidad sobre ti y salpicaban agua por todas partes. El pequeño destello de luz en el muro repetía tu nombre una y otra vez mientras Luego lamía tu rostro para hacerte despertar.


End file.
